symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Kikugakki Yayoi
| eye color= | family= Kikugakki Yuu (Brother) Unnamed parents | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Saitou Shuka | engvoice= Cassandra Lee Morris | nicknames= Yayoicchi | occupation= Idol Student Attorney (Student) | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Prism Force Nagareboshi Academy | type= Cool | style= Business fashion | color= (#fff16d) }} (聞楽器弥生) is one of the main characters of the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is the daughter of two politicians and is currently training to be an attorney while pursuing her career as an idol and also attending a regular school as a student. She and her family adopted her childhood and best friend Migizuki Miele to the family in order for her to not be influenced by her parents and sister. She is a student at Nagareboshi Academy and is a first year middle school student assigned at Class C. Her catchphrase is "I found ___ guilty/innocent" (有罪/無実 を発見した yūzai/mujitsu o hakken shita), which she uses after dealing with debates. The words "innocent" or "guilty" varies depending if the person is innocent or guilty of the case. Biography ''Whenever things go wrong in Symphonata Productions, Yayoi is there to investigate. An expert when it comes to defending what is right and has a gifted talent of speech, she is your resident attorney. Just hearing the fact she is an attorney makes her quite difficult to approach, but she is nevertheless a kind and friendly girl. Character Description Appearance Yayoi has long yellow hair worn loose with a pair of pigtails held by blue ribbon. Her forelocks are curled, ending at her shoulders with her bangs blending in with them, except for a single loose lock. She has matching yellow eyes and wears dark pink glasses. Personality Yayoi is smart, mature and can be quite eccentric when it comes to the subject of politics. She dislikes if being accused for something she has not done and is quick to defend herself. Same applies with other people. She was close-minded, only viewing her opinions as correct with sufficient proof. After becoming, an idol, she learns to become more friendlier and tone down her manner of speech. Hobbies and Skills Yayoi likes to read books, usually related to past cases or History. She has a high vocabulary, which she uses in many of her debates. She is also good at acting and is popular for her role as Attorney March, the main protagonist of the in-series anime of the same name. Series Description History and Background Because her parents were two politicians who were heavily involved in political affairs, Yayoi was able to mature quickly. Her parents saw her talent of speech at a young age and has done everything they can to develop it. From memorizing long lists to joining debates, she already have the goal to follow her parents footsteps and joining politics. Later, she had a brother named Yuu. Yayoi grew up with her childhood friendship, Miele, when her parents adopted her after Miele's were sent to prison. Recently, she became an idol of Symphonata Productions to moderate her speech and get along with other teenagers her age. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Kikugakki (聞楽器): Kiku (聞) means to hear or to listen while gakki (楽器) combined means musical instrument. Yayoi (弥生): Yayoi (弥生) is the olden name for March in the lunar calendar, which means grass grows dense. The meaning was referred on the famous character she portrays, Attorney March. Trivia *Yayoi's favorite food is hamburgers and has done over twenty hamburger commercials. *According to Usagi, she would visit her every night to watch Hetalia, an anime they both like and enjoy watching. Category:Cool Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Aries Category:April Births